


I Know You Can Hear Me

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, Filth, Masturbation, Voyeurism, not so accidental, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi has a nasty habit of taking baths while Eli is in the room next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Can Hear Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure filth
> 
> take it.

                Normally when Nozomi touches herself, it’s a sacred affair – she’ll light candles, dim the lights, and tease herself to tinkling piano keys until she can’t take it anymore. But tonight is not one of those nights. Instead, she finishes rough and quick in the bath, pushing herself until her stomach lurches and she can’t (won’t) control the volume of her voice. She sits on the edge of the tub, rubbing hard and fast, until it rips a guttural moan from her throat and she comes all over the tile floor.

                Nozomi’s devilish smirk spreads across her face when she hears Eli drop something in the kitchen.

                Eli never says anything when Nozomi does this; she keeps her pride like a lump in her throat, busying herself with whatever she might be working on when Nozomi leaves the bath. Her cheeks are always pink, though, and Nozomi knows she can hear her. After the first few times, Eli didn’t seem to notice anything – which is why Nozomi has upped her routine, breaking out into wanton moans and high pitched cries instead of partially stifled sighs.

                Nozomi cleans up the floor and herself – she was in the bath, after all – and wraps her hair in a towel before she lets the cool air of the apartment touch her skin. She comes out, body wrapped in only a towel, and begins to hum as she makes her way past the kitchen into her own bedroom.

                She lingers a little longer in front of the kitchen, where Eli is preparing lunches for their classes tomorrow.

                Will tonight be the night?

                “Nozomi,” Eli says without turning around from the counter. Nozomi’s heart leaps into her throat, and she has to stifle that wicked grin before Eli figures out what she’s been up to.

                “Elicchi,” she replies. She stops and leans against the door frame, eyebrow quirked, as if she hasn’t been waiting for this for months.

                Eli hesitates, setting the knife down on the counter and holding herself up against the sink. She takes a deep breath before she turns around, and Nozomi schools herself back to innocence before her darling Eli can catch her with that smirk.

                “I want you to know…” she starts, eyes anywhere but Nozomi. Nozomi’s heart beats faster in anticipation. “I… think our lunches should have less rice in them tomorrow.”

                The tightness in Nozomi’s chest releases and she has to force her body not to outwardly sigh. She raises her eyebrows with a shrug, then turns on her heel out of the doorway.

                “Whatever Elicchi wants,” she says calmly, quietly, as if her body isn’t shaking. She leaves the hallway to enter her room, not noticing Eli throw a cucumber slice across the kitchen.

**

                Eli picks up the cucumber slice from the other side of the room, joining it with the multiple cuts of vegetables that have made their graves in the trash can. She’s shaking when she picks the knife up again, and she whispers curses at herself while she prepares their lunches for tomorrow.

                In actuality, the lunches are finished, and she’s prepping for the next day, because she can’t stop moving her hands. She couldn’t leave the kitchen, not while Nozomi was separated by only the thin wall of the bathroom. It wasn’t the first time that Nozomi had done this, and Eli was sure (hoped) it wouldn’t be her last.

                Dropping a handful of rice on the floor, Eli could hear Nozomi stifle a rugged groan. She coupled it with a slap of her hand on the wall, which made Eli jump again. Eli would never admit that she was listening – would never tell Nozomi about it – but if she moved a little closer to the wall, well, Nozomi wouldn’t know. Through their cheap apartment’s paper-thin walls, she could hear the wetness of Nozomi as she plunged into herself, listening to her gasps as they curled into high pitched moans, feeling her body stiffen as Nozomi choked a scream, then let go with just as much relief when Nozomi releases. She tries not to imagine her face while she’s chopping vegetables, tries not to think about how sweet Nozomi tastes as she packs them into the boxes. And when she stops Nozomi in the doorway to the kitchen after her bath, she tries to come up with an excuse to talk to her that isn’t, “Hey, I heard you masturbating and it sounded great.”

                She’s exhausted from fighting with herself when she finally packs up the food and ties it up in their cloths – purple and blue, side by side, like it always was. Eli sighs and runs her hand down her face, then leaves the kitchen to drop herself onto the couch to study before she makes herself tired enough to sleep.

                “Elicchi.”

                Sitting on the couch, hair wet and soaking the thin fabric of her pajamas, is the exact person she doesn’t want to see.

                “Nozomi,” she replies, as if they’re passing one another in the hallway during classes.

                The air is tense when Eli sits down and pulls her book into her lap, but Nozomi cuts through it like a knife through butter.

                “I know you can hear me,” she says after only a few moments of silence. There’s no context, no grandeur, no… anything in Nozomi’s voice, but Eli knows exactly what she’s talking about.

                “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

                Without looking at her, Eli can _feel_ Nozomi roll her eyes.

                “You listen to me when I touch myself in the bath.” The way she says it so plainly, so shamelessly, makes Eli’s ears burn with embarrassment. Just hearing it come out of her mouth makes Eli shiver in disgust.

                Eli doesn’t have anything to say, so she ignores Nozomi – which is difficult, because Nozomi is leaning up and getting closer to her, and if Eli looked, she could see her nipples through her night shirt.

                “You know, you’re not so quiet yourself, Eli.”

                Eli’s heart stops.

                She had been so careful, so quiet, so restrained. She opens her mouth to retort when Nozomi speaks again, her mouth right next to her ear. When did she get that close? When did her hair start dripping onto Eli’s shoulder? When did her pupils get so dilated and when did she start smelling so _nice_?

                “Maybe next time you should join me,” whispers Nozomi, and that’s all the warning Eli gets before Nozomi’s mouth attacks hers.

                Nozomi is an onslaught of sensations all at once. Eli gets shivers from the cold of her wet hair, but her mouth is so hot and wet, and when she drives her knee in between Eli’s legs, she gets shivers for a whole other reason. Her mouth is demanding, tongue driving past her lips to pry them open.

                “Nozomi!” she gasps, pulling away, but Nozomi comes right back and attaches her mouth to the skin of her neck instead. It’s instantly thrilling – Eli’s never been kissed anywhere but her mouth, but the nip that Nozomi gives her makes her whole body blush.

                “Do you not think I could hear you?” Nozomi says, muffled as it is by Eli’s own skin. Eli’s mind is still hazy – she vaguely registers the buttons of her shorts being popped open – but she has enough sanity left to answer.

                “N-no…” Eli gasps. Nozomi grins her devilish little grin, and suddenly there’s a sharp pain from Eli’s breast where Nozomi tweaks her nipple through her shirt.

                “Liar.”

                Nozomi’s got Eli backed into a corner. She’s right.

                All Eli’s body wants to do is squeeze her thighs shut as tight as her eyes, but she forgets that Nozomi’s own leg is in the way. Nozomi can feel her clamping down around it, and there’s a sparkle in her eye.

                “You like it, don’t you, Elicchi?” she purrs, driving her knee harder into Eli’s crotch. Eli throws her head back against the arm of the couch and groans, mouth open and neck exposed, but Nozomi doesn’t go for them. Instead, she removes her knee from between Eli’s thighs and begins to crawl down the couch.

                “No-nozomi…” she breathes, aching for the absent friction. She’s embarrassed by just how much she wants this, and she can’t stop her hips from rocking up into the empty space.

                “You’re so sexy like this, Elicchi,” Nozomi teases. She slides Eli’s shorts down her legs and tosses them onto the floor, all while staring at Eli’s face. Her mouth is still open and wet, lips swollen from Nozomi’s harsh kisses; her cheeks are pink and her dilated pupils are glassed over, and Nozomi’s mouth _waters_.

                “Look at you,” she breathes, looking up at the blonde from between her legs. “You’re wrecked, aren’t you? And I haven’t even _touched_ you.”

                Eli throws her head back hard when Nozomi’s mouth clamps down around where her clit is through her panties.

                “Nozomi!” she gasps, and before she realizes it she’s fisted a hand into Nozomi’s hair. She can feel Nozomi grin, but it’s gone in an instant, because she’s wriggling her tongue between Eli’s folds, pressing against her clit with the cloth of her panties.

                These were nice panties, Eli vaguely registers, but then Nozomi is moving her tongue and she’s lost in a haze again.

                “Ahn… ah.” Eli is gasping, tightening her fist into Nozomi’s hair. When her hips start bucking up into Nozomi’s mouth, Nozomi’s hands are quick to press down against her hips, keeping them pinned to the couch. Eli whines through her teeth, wanting more friction, more touch, but Nozomi won’t give it to her.

                “What do you want, Elicchi?” Nozomi finally asks, still deep between her thighs.

                “D-don’t make… ah – don’t make me s-say it –“ whines Eli, whole body shaking. She doesn’t know if she _could_ say it – the embarrassment alone felt like it would engulf her in flame.

                “Mmmm,” hums Nozomi, pressing two fingers against the cloth over her entrance. “Elicchi…” She presses them again, neglecting Eli’s swollen clit, and Eli is about ready to jump off of a bridge. “I know you can say it… I’ve heard it before.”

                Eli’s face is hot, hotter than it’s ever been. She knew Nozomi wasn’t going to give her what she wanted unless she asked – she’s known Nozomi for long enough.

                Almost like her mouth has a mind of its own, tongue thick, it says, “Nozomi… touch… touch me.”

                It’s embarrassing just to hear it, and Eli feels like she might melt right there into a puddle of her own mortification. But, the gratification that she receives is worth all of the embarrassment in the world.

                Nozomi’s mouth is so much hotter and so much _better_ when it’s not blocked by cloth. She’s pushed the panties aside, and her mouth has no barrier to where it presses against Eli. Her fingers have made their way past her entrance, stretching her quickly and with just a pinprick of pain, just enough to bring tears to the corners of Eli’s eyes.

                Eli wasn’t sure that Nozomi’s spiritual power wasn’t real in that moment. She gives Eli no respite, sucking hard on her clit while her fingers curl up inside of her. Nozomi presses into a ball of nerves at the same time as one hard suck, and if it weren’t for her lip pulled between her teeth, the entire complex would have heard her scream. She barely has time to untangle her fingers from Nozomi’s hair to bring her hand up to her mouth before Nozomi is sucking and pressing again, driving her straight up the wall.

                She’s relentless, and Eli can’t stop the moans spilling out of her mouth, poorly muffled as they were by her hand. Eli’s whole body is shaking uncontrollably, heel digging into Nozomi’s back. Her mind loses her body somewhere, becomes only a conduit for her pleasure. She gasps like she’s drowning, clawing her other hand into the couch. Eli opens her eyes and sees Nozomi staring back at her, nose nestled in blonde curls. It’s Nozomi’s eyes that toss her over the edge – intense and narrowed, focused like she’s never been focused before, violet irises a thin line around dilated pupils. She takes one look at them and she’s gone, white bursting behind her eyes as her hand falls, searching for purchase somewhere, anywhere, to keep her grounded. Her whole body is floating away, and she has to keep some tether to the surface of the earth, but soon it doesn’t matter because her body is a collapsing star and Nozomi is there to catch her.

                She slowly comes back to reality, registering that Nozomi isn’t there anymore. It takes Eli a moment to regain all of her senses, and when she finally does, Nozomi is back with a toothbrush in her mouth, watching Eli. Her eyes are still intense, and it makes something in Eli’s belly boil.

                Nozomi leaves her to rinse out her mouth, letting her catch her breath as she’s sprawled out on the couch. Eli wants to say something, but isn’t sure what it would be, so she waits, unmoving.

                “Elicchi,” calls Nozomi from the bathroom, and Eli should be embarrassed by how quickly she sits up. She’s not, she’s surprised to find, but her mind registers that she should be. Instead she’s excited, her body already vibrating with excitement again.

                “Nozomi,” Eli replies back, trying (and failing) not to sound too eager. Her best friend’s face pops out of the bathroom doorway with a smile.

                “I have extra fluffy pillows.”

                It’s all the invitation Nozomi gives, and it’s all that Eli needs.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't even reread this i'm posting it because i have to get to work like asap and i just wanted it to be out in the world
> 
> feast, my children.


End file.
